Nephilim
by iamnumberten
Summary: Daniel and Lucinda are trapped in Victorian England
1. Chapter 1

Lucinda woke up, the cold morning air blowing through the window. She rolled over to see her perfect angel, literally, Daniel. He was already awake, of course. Angels didn't need to sleep. She always felt guilty about sleeping, she was wasting time being unconscious, time that could be better spent with Daniel.

"I was going to go into town today," Daniel said, kissing her forehead. "You wanted to buy a new gown for Jessamine's ball, right?"

"Oh, I completely forgot!" She sat up quickly. "I'll go with you, let me just freshen up."

"Alright, dear." Daniel responded. He knew that Luce getting ready would take hours, especially now that they were stuck in Victorian England.

They didn't mean to get stuck, but it turned out to be for the better. Somehow with Lucinda traveling through an Announcer, the curse was halted. She wouldn't die from the curse. When Daniel realized this, he immediately proposed marriage. Lucinda said yes. They have been engaged for three months. Lucinda was trying to find where she could have the wedding with out Daniel setting the church on fire.

Damned curse of fallen angels. Daniel couldn't as much set foot in a church without it going up in flames, destroying everything inside. They'd talked about having an outdoor wedding, but could a priest say it? There were too many questions buzzing around in Lucinda's head.

When she was finally ready, she walked outside, Daniel with the horse drawn carriage waiting for her. Although horse drawn carriages were popular at this time, Lucinda and Daniel were quite rich. They had the best horses, and the carriage made of the best wood money could buy. It was finished, even. All of Lucinda's friends had always glared at the carriage with envy seeping from their eyes.

When they got to town Daniel tied the horses to a post outside the shop and walked over to the side to help Lucinda out. They entered the shop, the bell clattering against the door. The shop owner, Benedict Jameson greeted them excitedly. He was a pudgy man, with round red cheeks, almost like Santa Claus, Lucinda thought to herself.

Mr. Jameson was always excited to see Daniel Gregori walk into his shop. Daniel only bought the finest items, and would stop at nothing to get Lucinda the perfect fabric, meat, and vegetables. Everything he bought for Lucinda had to be exquisite, making Daniel one of his most valuable and profitable clients, if not the only one.

He knew why Daniel was in the shop today, Jessamine's ball. He had been making dresses for it all week, and why else would Daniel bring Lucinda?

"So, what may I help you with today?" he asked the couple. "Jessamine's ball, perhaps?"

"That's exactly what we are here for!" Luce responded.

"What kind of dress would you like, my dear?"

"I've been thinking…how about light pink, laced bodice, fluffy skirt?" Lucinda answered, glancing at Daniel, he nodded in approval.

Mr. Jameson sent Lucinda to the back to be measured by his seamstress. He began to show Daniel the fabrics he had in stock. Daniel picked a light pink silk, he knew Lucinda would like.

When the measurements were done they headed home, tired from traveling to town and standing all day. It was pitch black when they got home, Daniel lit his lantern and guided Lucinda into the house. She got in her nightgown, and he got in his own nightclothes, even though he didn't need them. Lucinda fell asleep a few moments after her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Mr. Jameson sent his apprentice, Luther to Daniel's house with the dress for Lucinda. He offered free delivery to Daniel, which usually he charged 3 pounds for. Daniel had spent enough on Lucinda's dress, and he was a valued customer. Luther finally got the house, he knocked on the door, and Daniel answered.

"Mr. Gregori, I have the dress from Mr. Jameson, for Lucinda," he stammered.

"Thank you, Luther, just wait here a moment," Daniel told the teenage boy, while turning back into the house.

Luther waited awkwardly outside the door; he was still holding the dress, which was starting to get quite heavy in his arms. Finally Daniel returned to the door.

He held out a pound for Luther to take, "Here you go, you deserve it, walking all the way here and back."

"Oh, Mr. Gregori, the delivery is free, I cannot accept this."

"Yes, you can. It isn't for Mr. Jameson, it's for you," Daniel said with a faint smile on his lips. He knew that as an apprentice, Luther made no money. Even though one pound isn't much, he could buy some food, or even send it to his family.

Luther was grateful for the pound. No one would give apprentice money, that was absurd, he was learning, and student shouldn't be paid for studying. He lived with Mr. Jameson, and he stuffed the few pounds he had into his mattress so no one would find it. He was saving up for a horse for his family. Their old horse died, and they had no way to get to town in the winter, except by foot. That was much too dangerous, they could get frostbitten. Luther told God to bless Daniel and Lucinda, they we're truly beautiful people.

Lucinda had heard Daniel talking to the delivery boy, so she ran down the stairs to look at her dress. There was only one way to describe it, beautiful. She ran over to it, excitedly grabbing it from Daniel's hands. She ran to the bedroom to try it on. When she had the dress on she returned downstairs to show Daniel.

When Daniel saw her in the dress, his breath literally left him. She was so beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly. It even went well with her long black hair. He walked over to her, and swept her into his arms, he started humming a tune, and they we're dancing around the parlor. He dipped Lucinda down, when he eased her up; he planted a kiss on her lips.

Luce loved the way she felt while they kissed. It was always like it was the first time, sweet and passionate, fiery all at once. She never wanted the kisses to stop, and she hoped they never did.

Lucinda quickly pulled away, startling Daniel. She remembered what she was supposed to tell him!

"Daniel, I found a place for us to be wed!" she said happily.

"Oh, Lucinda, that's the best news I've heard! Where?" Daniel was excited. He could finally marry his love.

"Father said we could have it outside the church, and he can say the mass."

"Next question, when's the date?" Daniel asked, and mischievous tone in his voice.

"A month from tomorrow. I got it as soon as I can, its enough time to get the dress made and altered, and all the plans made." She said running out of breath. "I just couldn't wait any longer."

"I can't wait either," he smiled, and kissed her.


End file.
